Pour toujours et à jamais
by Nonola
Summary: Ran Fan n'est pas remise de sa blessure mais l'inactivité lui pèse. Elle veut continuer à protéger Ling. Riza parviendra t'elle à la dissuader ou se laissera t'elle convaincre? Léger Ling/Ran Fan et léger royai Basé sur le manga


_Il y a assez peu de fic traitant de la relation Ling/ Ran fan. J'ai donc décidé de tenter d'en écrire une moi-même . Je trouve que Ran Fan a de très nombreux points commun avec notre chère lieutenant Hawkeye._

_Voila donc la discussion qu'il y aurait pu avoir lieu entres ces deux la lors de la convalescence de RanFan._

_Full metal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas c'est d'ailleurs la raison pur laquelle on appelle ça un FANfiction_

**Pour toujours et à jamais**

"Alphonse qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ton armure ?"

"Bien qu'on lui ai déjà posé cette question de nombreuse fois, elle l'étonnait toujours, le laissant l'espace d'un instant fouillé ses souvenirs et sa mémoire enfui."

Mais avant qu'il ai pu répondre Ran fan récidivait montrant par la même qu'elle connaissait déjà les réponses aux question qu'elles posaient.

"Tu crois que tu pourras de nouveau unir ton corps et ton âme?"

Le garçon se contenta d'hausser ses épaules métalliques.

Toutes ces questions étaient étonnante de la part de la jeune garde du corps peu bavarde. Alphonse s'en fit la remarque puis passa a autre chose. Mais pas Ran Fan.

Si les frères Elric pensaient que c'était possible … alors…. Peut être …. Oui oui elle devait le faire …. Mais avant elle a sommeil….. Oui dormir …….juste un instant.

Mardi 16h30

Le soleil a déjà bien entamé sa descente sur Amestris. Les rayons qui filtrent par les volets de guingois éclairent un petit lit dans lequel somnole une convalescente.

Ran Fan s'agite et entrouvre les yeux , a coté d'elle elle reconnait cette militaire blonde …. Hawkeye ..c'est ça.

Ran Fan remue puis se réveille tout a fait.

Se lever, il faut se lever, elle doit y aller.

Riza la retient d'une main .

« Tu ne peut pas te déplacer dans ton état. »

« Je dois aller retrouver le maitre. Laissez moi. »

Riza prit une voix plus douce, comme pour parler a un enfant

"Il ne te reconnaitra probablement pas. Ce n'est plus l'esprit de Ling qui habite son corps"

"Et alors? Mon rôle est de protéger son corps … pour quand il reviendra. J'étais son garde du corps avant, je le serait encore maintenant."

"Ran Fan il ne peut pas revenir."

"Comment en être sur? L'esprit d'Alphonse est bien séparé de son corps. Peut être que l'âme du maitre est en train d'errer quelque part sans aucun corps pour s'exprimer. Peut être qu'il est prisonnier de sa propre tête nous n'en savons rien. Mais s'il n'y as ne serait ce qu'une chance sur un million pour que son âme puisse réintégrer son corps alors je ne peut pas la laisser passer. Mon devoir est de le protéger envers et contre tout . Et je ne laisserais personne m'empêcher de faire mon devoir. Je le suivrais …"

"…. Comme une ombre suit son maître, la coupa Riza, comme Al suit un chat et Ed la nourriture, oui je sais. Mais je ne peut pas te laisser partir on ne sait pas ca que cet homoncules te fera."

"J'en ai vu d'autres. Que feriez vous si vous étiez a ma place?"

Riza se tut. Elle dégaina son arme et la tendit à Ran Fan.

Puis elle se leva et prit ses affaires

"Je vais prendre l'air je serais parti une heure.

Mardi 17h30

Les rayons qui filtrent par les volets de guingois éclairent un petit lit vide. Autour de ce petit lit se tiennent Ed, AL, Roy et Riza.

Sur la plupart des visages on peut lire la même question « comment a t'elle pu s'enfuir? »

Ed et Al se jettent dehors en espérant retrouver la fugitive malade. Elle ne peut pas être si loin n'est pas?

Le colonel resté seul avec son lieutenant se retourne vers cette dernière

"Comment a-t-elle pu partir alors qu'elle était sous votre surveillance?"

"Je me suis absenté et quand je suis revenu elle n'était plus là."

Roy souleva un sourcil

"Vous avez quitté votre poste et perdu votre arme de service? Cela ne vous ressemble pas lieutenant."

"Je l'ai laissé partir."

"Pourquoi?"

"Elle serait parti retrouver Ling avec ou sans mon consentement alors je préfère qu'elle ai une arme."

"Vous êtes bien sure de vous."

"Je la comprends"

"Lieutenant croyez vous qu'elle aime Ling ? "

"Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, colonel."

_Merci d'avoir lu j'espère que cela vous a plut. Et n'oubliez pas la rewiew ça fait toujours plaisir._


End file.
